When Life Gives You Lemons
by cards-kc
Summary: A typical Kim and Jared Story with a twist on Kim's personality. Slight crossover from other stories. First FanFiction EVER. Please Review
1. Story of a High School Invisible Girl

When Life Gives You Lemons

Ch. 1: Story of a High School Invisible Girl

So this is my story. A girl in junior year of high school though I'm not sure I'd call it that. Hell sounds and seems like a better word. See, I am the invisible girl that no one notices much of. I wouldn't say just because I hate being in school means I'm dumb. I am pretty smart; I am taking all AP classes. Can you believe it, that La Push where nothing ever happens actually offered College classes? Though I did have to beg and stalk some of the board members for a while until they gave into my demands. I was beyond excited to find out that way I can avoid the idiots who think they are funny because they can make fun of the quiet and reserved girl. I especially love my math AP class but only for one reason: Jared.

Jared is actually smart enough to be in it and he is also the guy that I've had a crush on for a while. I thought it would go away after a while but nope. I'd say its love but only one-sided. Love? What? I'm only in high school. There's plenty of time. I'm sure college will be better and I will be able to move on. Or so I keep telling myself but the truth is that I've already filled half of my biology AP notebook with hearts with K&J through them. I'm not pathetic. Never mind, I am. I have one friend back home in Texas. I moved here because my dad thought my mother was crazy and divorced her so I've been stuck here. Before the move, I was still the same then as I am now: The Invisible Girl.

You may be thinking why in the world would my dad think my mom crazy? Well, it's easy. She claimed to be a witch. I had laughed at her when she had first told me the words but now it's a different story. My mom killed herself when no one believes her and then dad and I left her. Funny thing though, after my mom died and the move, I've been here in my own misery. I like to think that I am over my mom but I still cry every night. I would like to think that my dad and I are ok but that would be the biggest like. After my mom's death, my dad and I just sort of drifted apart. Sure, we see each other at dinner but we never speak a word to each other. I swear, you can hear a pin drop in our house because no one ever makes a sound. I know, I sound like I am just complaining but you need to have this background to understand me.

Damn, the bell just rang. I have to hurry into the next class because I managed Mrs. Kowalski, our math teacher, to let me sit by Jared. How you ask? Easy, I pretended to fail a quiz or two so when the star pupil failed, I asked her to let me sit by Jared so I could ask him for help instead of bugging her at home. I could not stay after school, because of all the AP classes I was taking, I was always doing some lab or another that could only take place after hours because La Push is a small town. Either way, she agreed so here I go.

.....

I just made it to the class. I am always the first one in but I do have to walk fast though which hurts my legs sometimes. I fell really hard as a kid and my knee was hurt so walking fast and I usually don't go together and I avoid it as much as possible. But since its Jared, I'm willing to make an exception.

..

Mrs. Kowalski's yelling. GTG.


	2. What Just Happened?

Ch. 2: What Just Happened?

So today is a sad day because after waiting for about 10 minutes, Jared was a no show. So I thought to ask the guy to my left. WHAT? When did they get so large??? Paul sits on my left and WOW. I knew he was smart but in an AP class. Nice to know and OMG. He's got the body of a body builder or something. yes, I can finally get over my crush on Jared. Just saying this, makes my heart hurt. Let's face it: I'm never going to be able to forget him or get him out of my head. I think its psychological. Girl loses mother in body and father in mind and spirit so she turns to a crush and makes him help her. Yea, that made sense. But that was two years ago and now I've even stopped crying at all nights. Now, I only cry once a week; the rest of them are occupied with thoughts of Jared. Right, back to Jared. Jared wasnt' there and Paul's response to me was a shocked look.

"I didn't realize you were even there!" WHAT? AM I REALLY THAT INVISIBLE? but do i say anything ever, nope. So i shut up but that didnt quench my thirst to know where Jared was at the moment so i tried again.

"It happens, so you know where Jared's at?" I asked

"why the hell do you care all of a sudden"

"No reason, Just wondering why suddenly a person's missing"

"So did you also ask about me when i was gone?"

he was gone? When? lets make it up and avoid some humiliation.

"yea, i did."

"so, what'd they tell you?"

Crap, i had no idea; i never bothered to know about anyone but Jared. What do I tell him? This is NOT Good.

"um...you were sick"

"with what?" then "i'd sure as hell like to know what causes you to be sick for two entire weeks and changes your body" He mumbled the last part and I dont think i was meant to hear but lucky me. Being in the quiet house had raised my hearing.

"I thought it was the flu the first week and then chicken pox the second. right?"

"good enough for me" he mumbled again before acknowledging me. "yup and yup" then he just turned around. Thank God that intergoation was over. If Jared was here, I would totally have been embarassed in front of him. Crap, I forgot to ask about Jared. Damn it. Let the intergoation begin once again, I think i can survive it.

"so you never told me about Jared"

Paul looked at me funny and said "i think, the flu!" He wouldnt stop staring. What is he doing?

"what, do I have something on my face?"

"No, its just i've dated every girl in this high school, how'd I miss you?"

OUCH. That hurt beyond anything. I looked away to see Mrs. Kowalski writing on the board with chalk and there was a pile of them under the board. I wanted nothing more than that chalk to come hit Paul in the face for his rude comment. Then it happened. In my vision, I saw the chalk get in the air just like in the movies. Then it hit paul in the face. _(It was like from the movie Malinda). _

"DAMN!OW!. What the hell?" Paul exclaimed.

Mrs. Kowalski was a bit shocked because she wasnt looking when it had happened?

"Paul, what's the problem? I do not allow that kind of language in my room and I will see you in detention."

"What? Did you totally not see that chalk hit me in the head" Paul fought his case.

Everyone started laughing because according to them there was no chalk. How was that possible? How could I have caused this?

REVIEW!!...This is my first Fanfic ever; its also the first time that i've ever written something. You dont wanna be responsible for me not fulfuling my potential. So REVIEW!!

Next Update will be on either sunday or monday depending on the reviews. i might change my mind if get more.....

....review n i'll give u cookies....nah...chocolate sounds better

....

play cards n have fun!


	3. Frightened and in Detention

**As promised, here's the third chapter of when Life Gives You Lemons. I would love your input in this. Have Fun and Let me know if you like it and REVIEW!**

Ch. 3: Frightened and in Detention

Then it hit me like bricks: my mother really was a witch and so was I.

I wished the chalk to hit Paul and he and I were the only ones because I did not want to get in trouble. Ridicules. I know. I mean what other reason was there that only Paul and I saw the chalk.

Oh, NO!!! I'm crazy just like my mother and it was a hallucination. That's a good thing. Right? I mean I'm not a witch but I am crazy.

Why, Oh, Why do you hate me so much? I thought as I looked up in the sky.

I would have to look at it more when I go home because I think I said the last words out loud and now Paul's glaring at me.

"You know, you're kind of a bitch Kim" Paul exclaimed

"What? What did I do?" I retaliated.

"Like you don't know" He mocked me.

"I'm sorry that you hallucinate and then like to blame me for things" I told him then at least I would not have to be blamed for putting Paul in detention but really how was I supposed to know that this would happen? I mean, seriously.

Right then, Mrs. Kowalski decided to call me out and "Kim, really, not you too! I will also see you in detention along with Paul"

I just looked at her shocked, my eyes popping out. I had never in my life gotten in trouble in school. I wonder what my dad would say. Leave it to me to worry about the wrong things. I would have to spend about 15 minutes with Paul. In our school, if it was the first time, then you served only 15 min but if you were like Paul and this was your fourth or fifth offense to the teacher, you served 45 minutes in detention. That should teach him. What was I supposed to do in there? I had already finished all of my homework and there was nothing left to do.

I just glared at Paul and said "thanks, thanks a lot. Look what you did now!"

Mrs. Kowalski must have been having a bad day because she said "Kim, I'll see you for about 30minutes in detention, now won't I?"

WTF? I never cussed before but nothing this bad had ever happened to me before. I tried not to cry and I was successful for the time being.

But right then, the bell to lunch rang and I hurried to the bathroom and cried for the entire lunch period. I cried for the fact that how was it possible that if Paul never noticed me and he's dated everyone and I'm sure that includes a teacher or two that he missed me. How easy was it for Jared to miss me? I'm sure my eyes were puffy red by the time I got out.

That's when I made the decision that when Jared got better, I would make sure he noticed me. I wouldn't admire from afar but let him get to know me before I finally understand that Jared and I are just not meant to be. Why does my treacherous heart disobey me and keep thinking of Jared when I don't want it to. I don't' think I'll ever be able to stop thinking about Jared. How unfortunate. Jared comes from the hot and cool guys and I come from being invisible. Only if there was some way for us to be together. Only time would tell and I hoped that I might be able to forget Jared soon even though the back of my mind kept reminding me that I could never forget him. MOVE ON, I screamed at myself and went to class.

Good thing, my next Psychology AP class was a self-taught study hall kind of class and I was the only student and the teacher didn't even care if I was there or not. So I sucked up my mistakes and learned about the human brain.

Did you know that there's a different part where you learn a language up until a certain age and then the brain doesn't learn the language from the same place again, it gets stored in a different part when you are older. WOW. This was actually interesting enough to make me forget about the whole incident about math class.

OH crap. I had to call my dad and we might actually talk to each other. I can't believe that I've heard his voice in a while. Well, better get on with it and with that thought, I dug out my cell phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Uh...hello...Kim, is everything OK?" my dad sounded beyond shocked.

"Yea, it's just that I got detention and I have to come home late" I told him scared and waited for him to yell at me but what he said surprised me even more.

"Oh, OK. It's funny but I'm actually glad that you got in trouble. It means you are enjoying life and you should" he told me calmly.

Great. So even my dad knew how pathetic I was that I didn't even have a social life. I always knew that he knew but I never thought he actually cared. I guess I was wrong.

So I just turned to grab my backpack to take to detention. Was there no way, that I didn't have to bend to get it because you know how painful it is to move around when it's that time of the month. I mean I've already had just a horrible day. Then it happened. The backpack got up in the air and moved toward me. I stared for a second or two and then looked around. Thank God, no one else was around to see it happen. This could be a bad thing because that meant that I was actually crazy and hallucinating. All I had to do was reach out and I would have it. No. This cannot be happening to me. I just grabbed the bag and made a run to the room of my doom: the detention room.

**REVIEW!!!**

**Also, on Wednesday, my aunt's coming to visit so I don't know when I'll have time to update: mostly next week but I am not sure. **

**One thing I am positive about is, if I get about 15 reviews, I will update on Thursday or Friday.**

**Sorry, there was no Jared in this chapter and I don't think he makes an appearance in the upcoming chapter but he will. This story is based more on Kim than Jared so you will have to be a bit patient. HE WILL COME!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Paul's a friend? What?

**AN: you're reviews make my day! Keep them coming! and Thank You to all who did review and sorry for no Jared. He should be in by the next chapter if not then the next two!**

Ch. 4: Paul's a friend???WHAT????

"I'm not crazy" I said to myself to calm down.

"I think that you are" Paul said scaring me to bits and pieces. I will not loose my cool in front of Paul. Never.

"I wasn't talking to you. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." I yelled back at him. That's when it happened. I broke down crying. After about a minute, I felt some-one's put their hands around my waist in a hug. I looked up to see Paul.

"It's OK and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You know, you are the only girl in this school that actually does what they are supposed to and not an air-head" He tried to cheer me up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up" I told him. Right then the new girl showed up. I think her name was April; she seemed quiet. The second Paul saw her, he couldn't stop staring. It wasn't a creepy stare but a loving one but it sure creep-ed me out a bit.

"Hey, I'm Paul and this is Kim. Welcome to detention" Paul made a joke. I hit him playfully and held out my hand towards her.

"I'm April" she said in a low voice as she shook my hand. Paul took out his hand and she flinched and then just stared at him. Her eyes were so frightened. Why was she afraid of Paul? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't just Paul but the entire male species. I think that Paul might have been able to understand it because he looked like he was in pain. WOW. Right then, Mrs. Kowalski showed up and told us to sit in opposite sides of the rooms. Paul sat in the front of the room, in the middle was I and April made up the end. It was a way for the teacher to ensure we wouldn't talk.

I took this time to think about all that had happened today. OK. So I was a witch but I wasn't sure if I was. I need a plan to figure it out and fast. Think. Think. Then I had it. I would go home and after dinner, I would try to see if I can move a glass of water or not. I would have to make a video of it just to make sure I did not hallucinate. Then that would confirm it. I smiled but it lasted short because I was hit by a..paper? I looked up to see Paul mouthing open it.

"Hey, This is kind of weird because I know I just met April but I really like her. Do you think you could help me figure out how to get a date with her" the note read. So Paul was just as dumb as I had thought him so I replied.

"Why, So you record of going out with every girl in school doesn't change?" I saw as he read the note and he looked kind of sad. Then he started writing and threw the note back at me glancing towards Mrs. Kowalski to make sure she wouldn't see him passing it.

I took the note and lets just say my surprise level of the note matched my surprise level when my dad had let me go to the store to buy only chocolate for my birthday and no more. Anyway, moving on to the contents of the note: "She isn't just any girl. She's THE GIRL I know it sounds crazy but I just know it. I would never hurt her and I'm sorry that I went out with the other girls more so than you can imagine. She's special. I know it because I feel it. She's my world and I would never let anyone else hurt her" I looked up to see Paul's eyes that told me that all that he'd written wasn't a lie. So I thought, hey, maybe this will make my dad happy, more of a social life. More importantly, maybe he could help me with Jared. That's what made up my mind faster than a truck going 120mph.

"Sure, I'll help you" I wrote back. When he read the note, his face was like a kid on Christmas and I was kind of afraid that he might doing the happy dance in his chair because the boy couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Mrs. Kowalski left the room at that time to go print out papers. Paul thought it was perfectly OK to start talking now even though we weren't suppose to because he said "So, when do you want to do this? I can come over today but around 6:30ish. Is that good with you? "

"Sounds fun. I'll see you then" I told him.

"So is there going to be food there. Almost forgot, do you mind if I bring Jared over?" he asked in a low voice like I didn't like Jared. Truth was, I was ECSTATIC upon hearing the news but nervous as hell. Guess which one won at the end. That's right and the winner is nervousness.

"uh..um..I guess if you have to but how does bringing Jared help any and I thought he was sick?" I asked him in a low voice because I knew it didn't help me any that's for sure. I'd probably end up making a fool out of myself in front of Jared and then Paul will think I'm weird and my only chance at a social life would be ruined. But, it was JARED!

"You know what, I don't care and fine, I'll have the food but you have to be nice to me" I told him.

"So what was that before. Do you not like Jared and it's a deal" Paul accepted. When I didn't answer, he started laughing and said "Oh my gosh, you like Jared"

"Stop rubbing it in my face" I exclaimed. Paul actually looked sad. I guess even he knew that Jared and I could never be.

"Well, thank you anyways. I really appreciate it and trust me even my grand kids are going to thank you for doing this for me" Paul told me. That's a funny thought and should be fun to see that happen. I realized that I had just had a civilized conversation with Paul and invited him over and OMG, I think we might actually be friends now. wait, Paul's a friend? WHAT?

I looked up to see Paul looking at April again and I know it sounds weird but there was a love vibe to it. There's no other way to describe it. April caught Paul staring and then me. I averted my eyes to the clock and hallelujah, half an hour had passed. Now, I could go home and holy cow. I don't know what I'm going to wear. I know it's not a date but Jared may come and I want to look nice.

oh, Shoot. I just remember, I was going to see if I am a witch or not first and then if I am, dressing should be easy and I wouldn't have to worry about trying out different outfits. With that thought in mind, I left the building. As my luck would have it, it was raining hard core, the expression its raining cats and dogs fit perfectly. I smiled at the thought.

I started to run towards home but on the way, I saw this orange/beige/brown wolf and he was beautiful. If I could have a pet, I would only want this wolf and nothing more. Then the wolf was gone. Had I imagined the wolf? Am I really losing this? No, I will not. There's no Wolf and as soon as I go home, I'm going to try out my powers and when they don't work, I'll know I'm imagining it and that will be the end of the crazy Kim and then Jared could fall in love with the real me. With that thought in mind, I ran ever faster towards my house.

**REVIEW**

**Not exactly what i had in mind but paul and april has been spinnning in my head for a while so i thought why not! should I do a story on them or not. Just so you know, this is a kim/jared story and they will have their momemts but what being kim what she is, it's gonna take time and have its supernatural moments!**

**I have exams or papers due everyday of the week tomorrow and then some next week. I am going to try and do the next chapter up by wednesday of next week but if I dont, please don't hate me.**

**REVIEW**

**p.s.: I like when you REVIEW; they make my day!**


	5. Explanations and Fun

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update over the break. It's just that no one in my house know about it and I rather it stay that way. So I'm doing this on campus. **

**Also, sorry that I couldn't reply to the awesome review for the same reason but I am rewarding those who reviewed.**

**Again, sorry for typos**

**NEED A BETA!**

**REVIEW**

Ch. 5: Explanations and Fun

As soon as I got home, I changed because living in La Push does mean getting soaked due to it raining everyday and me walking home. I need a car or better yet the power to teleport. Wouldn't that be fun? Oh, crap. Better get out of the shower now and test my theory of being a witch before my dad gets home. With that thought in mind, I grabbed the first thing I could find and put it on and went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water because that's just how I relax myself _(AN: This works in real life too...try it sometime) _Then I went into my parent's room to get a video camera. I had to be sure so yea. I hadn't been in my parent's room in a long time; never since we moved and it seemed like no one lived in the room. It was just plain that it sickened me. I just went to the closet and found the camera as fast as I possibly could and ran out of there. Then I placed it on the dining table and sat down staring at the glass that I had emptied earlier. I blew a breath: now or never. I concentrated on the glass to see if it would move or not. It didn't. Thank You but then I remembered that in the movies, they always do it for about five minutes to see if it would work or not. Why not? It didn't happen the first time, what are the chances of it happening again. I didn't move. You have no idea how happy and esthetic I was. My life just keeps getting better and better: first, I have begun somewhat of a social life, and now Jared's coming over and I'm not a witch. Wait. Jared's coming and my house isn't clean. So I cleaned, polished, and scrubbed every corner of the house. It was about time for them to come so I decided to make Paul his food. When I walked in, the glass that was there before was up in the air. Oh God. I reached out and took a strong hold on it before placing it down. I'm imagining this and since I had forgotten to turn the camera off earlier, it would show that I'm seeing things. So I reminded the camera and began to watch. Everything happened as I had thought at first but as soon as I had turned to go start cleaning, the glass had lifted in the air. NO, NO! This is not happening; I repeated in my head and worked on slowing down my breathing. Great! It's proven. I'm a witch. The only thing that comes to mind is Matilda & Charmed. _(I love Charmed) _Either way, I wonder if I get a white lighter like the charmed sisters had. You know the one who always helps them out and what not. Either way, the way I see it, there's two choices. One: accept being a witch and leave it at that. Two: accept being a witch and have fun but not tell anyone. I pick, you guessed it, Numerous 2!

After I made the decision, I started to see what else would I could do. Let's see, the girl in Matilda could move stuff around and so can I. What about the charmed ones. I wonder if I can freeze time and with that thought in mind, I took the glass from earlier and lifted and dropped it. I did the hand motion like Piper from the show always did and yet the glass shattered. Guess, can't freeze time. Oh well, telekinesis is still pretty kewl. Now, just got to clean up and make dinner. Trust me, cleaning up is a load of fun when all you have to do is move your hand around and the shards of glass put themselves in the trash. Making dinner is even better with magic. After all was done, I went to change into something fun and exciting. Yea, I have something fun and exciting to wear, ha-ha. So I decided to chat with my friend from Texas: Loveorhate14. _(Yes, that u and that's how I reward those who review!) _

_InvisibleGirl_: hey, need major help NOW!!

**Loveorhate14**: hi, what's up now? Did you make a 99 on a test instead of a hundred?

_Invisible Girl:_ yes, but that's not what I meant. Jared's coming over.

**Loveorhate14**: ok, lemme get someone else on the line, the fashion fanista!

**SleepyHeather has joined to conversation**

SleepyHeather: hey, what's the ruckus?

_InvisibleGirl_: Jared's coming!

**Loveorhate14**: the guy she's been crushing on forever n the gal needs help deciding what to wear

SleepyHeather: well, let's see what you got

**Loveorhate14**: this is Kim, no offense Kim

_InvisibleGirl_: none taken.

SleepyHeather: well, let's see what you are wearing.

**Webcam has started**

**Loveorhate14**: whoa, kim! You looking hot already!

_InvisibleGirl_: thanx but obviously, it doesn't work here

SleepyHeather: what you are wearing is fine just change you top to a lighter shade of blue. If that's possible.

_InvisibleGirl_: Thank you! I love you guys.

SleepyHeather: my work here is done!

**SleepyHeather has logged out.**

_InvisibleGirl_: so who was that?

**Loveorhate14**: does it matter? She's just a friend who helped you out so go on and change

**Loveorhate14 has logged out.**

**My Happy Endings has logged on.**

My Happy Ending: hello Kim

_InvisibleGirl_: Who is this? How do you know my name?

My Happy Ending: Kim, this is someone special who knows you are a witch.

_InvisibleGirl_: WHAT??

My Happy Ending: Relax dear, I'm your white lighter

_InvisibleGirl_: ok...then tell me how I change the color of shirt lighter

My Happy Ending: that's easy: will your mind to do so

**My Happy Ending has logged off. **

**InvisibleGirl has logged off**.

That was weird. I did as I was told and viola! My top was a different color. RING! That was the doorbell. _(Why it's ringing instead of going Ding is cuz she's overexcited and can't decipher sounds well n cuz I said so)_

So I ran to the door and out there was Paul and behind him Jared. They looked like they had been running like hell and OMG! neither of them were wearing a shirt. I focused more on Jared and that's when I fainted.

SO? What do you think?

BTW: you three: SleepyHeather, Loveorhate14, and My Happy Ending, If you want me to use your names or other stuff: let me know. I would also like a description of you so make the story better.

I know this chapter was very boring but it will add to the plot. Also, add a description of yourself and if it is ok for me to add you or not!

If more of you review, you might be in the story too so REVIEW

And I NEED A BETA

REVIEW

I've got finals coming up and they don't end till next week so update might be a little late!


	6. Jared, Paul, and a Visitor

**So Sorry about the long wait but I had nay have finals going on. I need to be studying but b/c I love y'all, here it is. Could you also give me ur age and grade? **_**REVIEW**_

**And more importantly, pray that I get all A's b/c then I'll write even more!**

Ch. 6: Jared, Paul, and a Visitor

"Maybe we should move her from the floor"

"You are probably right" I felt someone pick me up then.

"Are you ok?" An amazing voice asked me.

"Not now dad, I'm having an amazing dream" I answered the voice only to hear a chuckle and some sniggering in the background. That's when it came back to me; I had fainted.

Open my eyes now and avoid the embarrassment and salvage as much self respect as I can. So I opened my eyes to look straight into Jared's black ones; he was standing right over me. He gave me a once look over and asked: "are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I haven't eaten anything all day so yea but I was waiting for you guys to show up to eat together. But what took so long?" I answered while asking a question of my own.

That way the attention would go back to someone else. Was it not hard enough that Jared had only given me a once over? See, the thing was the girls Jared gave the once over look, they went out with Jared on ONE date only for him to dump them the next day for the smallest of things like accidently brushing up against his hands or something. Those poor girls never got a second chance and neither will I; better get over him and fast.

"Sorry, about that. Something came up and now about that food you were talking about" Paul said shaking me out of Jared's world where I'll be a part of.

"Oh, right! Kitchen's right this to the left" Paul had dashed towards it before I even got a chance to finish my sentence "but we're eating in the living room," I said the last part, mostly to myself.

"You're going to have to excuse him and I'll help you set it up if you want" Jared spoke politely to me because I knew he'd want out once. I saw right through him but I couldn't help fall for him even more.

"That'd be great" I answered in a low voice but he heard. The next thing I heard was a crash in the kitchen followed by: "Don't you dare ruin this for me; we are eating in the living room. Do it now and I do your work tomorrow night?"

"Fine" Paul huffed as he brought the plates to the living room and then Jared carrying my famous Texan size TexMex Burritos and Enchiladas. They both were halfway drooling over it: creepy.

"Do you guys want some drinks with that? We have coke, water, but no alcohol." I asked the guys as an excuse to get out of the room because seriously how long can a girl go without drooling over Jared's hot body and fainting.

"Um..Water's fine" Jared replied without looking up from the food.

"I'll take a coke" Paul asked grinning. Paul smiling was never good; I was kind of scared now.

"Ok, I'll go get it. It's in the garage so give me two minutes and then we can start eating" I replied as I started walking towards it. As I opened the garage, I thought about using my powers to call the coke out to me instead of going all the way over to the fridge and getting it but it just wouldn't work. I concentrated more and more but could not seem to get to it. This is not good. So I went over and just as I was about to grab it, I heard a thud in the background and froze. I turned around to see a guy standing there except his face was all weird and he had blooded eyes. He started coming at me. Come on stupid powers, work. I mentally moved him right as he was about an arm's length.

"Stupid girl, that'll never save you again." The creepy person with the beautiful yet inhuman face talked to me. What had I ever done to deserve this? I didn't want to be a witch. Damn it, I hadn't been one for a day and already I had trouble. I'll never make fun of the charmed ones again. With that thought, I screamed in hopes that maybe I'll get to see Jared's face before all this was over. The red eyed man jumped at me again; I tried to use my power to move him again but to no avail. He put his teeth on my neck and that's when I fainted again.

**No, Jared has not imprinted on Kim. The red eyed person is a vampire. Her powers only work at time b/c…it's a secret.**

_**REVIEW!**_

**I'll try to post another one up on Wednesday. **


	7. Asking Out?

**AN: This is dedicated to loveorhate14 for she convinced me to write another chapter for today. I'm extremely sorry that it is short but hope you like it nonetheless. **

**REVIEW**

Ch. 7: Asking out?

"Why was a bloodsucker here?"

"How do I know? We should tell Sam."

"We need to keep an eye on her now"

"Shh...I think she's waking up now"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jared and Paul looming over me.

"Hey" I said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, you ok? You went to the garage to get us drinks and must have tripped because you hit your head against your fridge. You screamed so we came to check it out but you had already fainted" Jared explained.

I know that he saw the red-eyed man. Why was he the one making the excuse? Should I have not made it up but it was good enough and I probably wouldn't have been able to come up with something as good so I went with it.

"That explains the headache. I'm such a klutz and thank you guys." I told them.

"No problem. We have to go now. Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow?" Paul asked. He was being nice to me. Yay! That made me happy so I answered yes. With that, Paul left but Jared hung around for a bit.

"Listen, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again sometime. I'm really sorry but I don't even know your name" Jared was serious.

What the Hell? He didn't even know my name. Ouch, that hurt a lot. There are no words to describe it so I decided that the joke would be on him and not me.

"Kristen" I told him.

"Nice name. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Jared asked me. OMG. Jared had just asked me out; something that I had only dreamt about.

"Sounds nice but I'll have to ask my dad about it" I told him taking the one chance that I had. I will not let anger get the best out of me during the date and tell him the truth. Then, he will fall in love with me. I realize, how pathetic that is so don't mention it.

"I hope he says yes. By the way, this is my number 239-349-5378 for you to let me know what he says. I also hope to see you this Friday night at 7?" Jared asked making his voice sound like honey. How does the boy do it! I smiled at the thought. Jared still didn't leave. Oh, right!

"My number is 227-328-2098. Give me a call sometime." I tried to sound like a girl who hadn't had a crush on him for about 2 years straight.

"Bye, Kristen" With that Jared left. OMG! OMG! OMG! I had a date with Jared. I had a date with Jared. I had a date with Jared. I was happy and then it hit me like a brick: I had a date with Jared.

**AN: So what do you think? Jared asked her out! Yay or nay?**

**REVIEW**


	8. Dad, Friend, and WhiteLighter

**AN: So here's a rather long chapter. I may not live to write more because my finals grades are coming tomorrow and my parents are going to kill me. So yea. Thank you for all those who reviewed. If you review and want to be a part of the story, just leave a description of yourself.**

**Enjoy and Review**

**At least more than 3 reviews and I'll update**

Ch. 8: Dad, Friends and White- Lighter

We were eating dinner when I decided to tell my date with Jared. I have absolutely no idea how he is going to react.

"So dad, I wanted to ask you something" I asked my dad surprising him a bit because we never talked.

"Sure, what?" He was still calm. Good.

"Um…I have a date on Friday. Can I go?" I let it all out. Great, I probably blew it and he's never going to let me go now.

"I'm surprised that it took these idiots that long to realize that you are better than anything they'll find here" He stated. WTF? Was he on crack? He's my father and he's supposed to be freaking out and saying no. But who am I to tell him that. I can go out with Jared. Yay.

"There's one more thing."

"What's that? And by the way, I want to meet the boy when he comes here" My dad was being cool and meet Jared. Gulp.

"I was wondering if I could invite Heather and Kristen to come over and stay with me on Thursday until the weekend. I really hoped I wasn't blowing it.

"Your friends from Texas?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I'll order the tickets tonight but you have to go pick them up" He said like that was a sort of thing we did all the time.

"What's doing on dad? I'm worried now. I want all this but I have to ask the why" I had to go and ask him because we weren't the richest people and this was just beyond.

"I know. Nothing's wrong. It's just that after your mother, it's been hard. And I've neglected you and am a horrible father to you and I want to make up for lost time." He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You've been wonderful to me and always will be no matter what. You haven't neglected me and I'm just a shy and quiet child." I knocked some sense into my father. "Why don't you go get some rest and I'll clean up for tonight. He left with that and I proceeded to clean with my powers because I couldn't wait to tell the two girls about the plans.

**InvisibleGirl is on.**

**Loveorhate14 is on.**

**SleepyHeather is on.**

_InvisibleGirl_: You are both coming here for the rest of the week.

SleepyHeather: As much as I'd love to, I have school.

**LoveorHate14**: Ditto

_InvisibleGirl_: Oh, come on. I finally get a date with my dream guy and you guys bail on me.

SleepyHeather/**Loveorhate14**: Who? What? When? How? Where?

_InvisibleGirl:_ I'll answer those questions if you come.

**LoveorHate14**: We'd come but no ticket.

_InvisibleGirl_: I've got you covered for that part.

SleepyHeather: OMG. This is so cool. My mom says yes.

**LoveorHate14**: my dad never cared so he won't notice if I'm gone or not. I'm in.

_InvisibleGirl_: there's one more part.

**LoveorHate14**: please don't tell me, we have to get in a car with you.

_InvisibleGirl_: it's either that or you are walking to my house.

SleepyHeather: Fine, I'll risk my life for you because I like you.

_InvisibleGirl_: I'll send you guys the details later. I'll tell you the third part and the major part of the disaster then as well.

**SleepyHeather is offline.**

**LoveorHate14 is offline. **

**My Happy Endings has signed on.**

My Happy Endings: Hey, How's it going?

_Invisible Girl_: show me who you are.

My Happy Ending: Fine but can we do it later? I've got a date in about half an hour.

_InvisibleGirl:_ Wait, how old are you? Is he cute?

My Happy Ending: same age as you: 16 and yes but better looking than Jared. By the way, how are you planning on coming out of the whole Kristen thing with Jared?

_InvisibleGirl_: leave that to me.

My Happy Ending: Either way, we start training tomorrow so get a good night's sleep.

_InvisibleGirl_: wait, training? Why would I need it? I've got nothing to fear.

My Happy Ending: the red eyed person

_InvisibleGirl_: tell me more about him.

My Happy Ending: he's a vampire so be careful.

_InvisibleGirl_: why did my powers not work? What does he want from me?

My Happy Ending: You need to learn the spells. They aren't that hard but you'll be needing practice. The vampire catches witches and takes their powers from them to become stronger. Don't be scared. After practice, you'll be fine.

_InvisibleGirl_: you are telling me that a vampire is hunting me and not worry.

My Happy Ending: Witchcraft's been in your family for a long time. You'll get the hang of it in no time. Besides, you are the Wolf keeper so your powers should be stronger.

_InvisibleGirl:_ Wolf Keeper?

My Happy Ending: We'll talk tomorrow in person because now I only have about 15 minutes to get ready.

**My Happy Endings has logged off.**

**InvisibleGirl has logged off.**

Wow. I'm a witch being hunted by a vampire and also a wolf keeper. Things just keep getting interesting. Don't they. But I'm not letting anything ruin my time with my friends and more importantly, my date with Jared. That night, I didn't cry but rather had dreams about Jared and a beautiful wolf, much like the one I saw the other day.

**AN:** **Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and remember more than 3 Reviews for the next update!**

**My Happy Endings: If you want to be a part of the story then let me know.**


	9. Friends and Love Story

**Forgive me. I got horrible exam grades so was grounded. Then cat died. Then lost motivation to write but I love you guys enough that I made myself write it for you.**

**So please REVIEW**

Ch. 8: Friends

I decided that I was going to ask my friends help in all of this. Maybe I'll b able to forget about miss My Happy Endings and just focus on my date. I decided that instead of me visiting them; maybe they should come over n visit me n my dad as well as their parents gave permission. So on Wed., I went to pick up Kristen and Heather. Kristen was the one with the blond hair and the blond highlights. Originally from Ohio but had moved to Texas when her parents got a job at A&M. Lucky for me though. She was the one into music, n sports: softball to be precise. On the other hand was Heather who looked short with shoulder length dirty blond hair with the blue/green eyes. They were on two extremes: athletic and peppy and I was I. I didn't fit in with them but they had accepted me n they got along well too. I guess we were kewl like that.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed at each other.

"Are we just gonna stand here and get going somewhere?" That was Kristen as usual, always wanting to do something.

"Yeash, give it a rest n lemme look at Kim for a sec" Heather gave my clothes a disapproving look.

"Yea, let's go" I said because I could see that they were communicating with their eyes to give me a makeover.

"Put the songs on LOUD" Kristen and Heather said at the same time. So we got in the car and with the music blaring towards La Push.

Eventually Taylor Swift's song "Love Story" came on and Heather being the out/peppy girl she is started to sing it on top of her lungs.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_  
_Then Kristen picked it up as well and started singing it too. It was quiet embarrassing, if I tell you.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_  
_"Get over yourself and sing like there's no tomorrow" Heather told me and continued singing.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_  
_I Gave in and started singing. BY this time, we had made it to the sign that said, La Push 1 mile ahead.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"What is with this song and you guys?" I asked curious but continued singing.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

"Nothing, just there was a guy but he was older and my dad said that I couldn't date him so I can pretty much relate to him; is all." Kristen told me  
_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

"But it all worked out for the better. He convinced her dad and then it was just so yuck to sit with them afterwards. No offense" Heather informed me.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Too Late. Am Already Offended" Kristen replied.

"But you love me" Heather simply stated.

_  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, _

I felt so left out from their exchange because they knew what was going on with each of their lives while I was here and just found out that I was a witch and someone or something rather, was trying to kill me. A tear fell from my eyes.  
_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

Both of them noticed at the same time and just gave me a hug knowing perfectly what I was feeling.

"We're here"

"Time to have Fun"

"Now sing that last part real loud"

"Who are those boys?"

I turned to look to see Paul, Sam, and Jared standing on the beach discussing something. Somehow that gave me some courage and I started to sing the last part as loud as the speakers of my voice would let me.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Jared's head went up and from what I could see through my rearview mirror, it followed my car.

_And said:_

_  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I felt like that Jared was just staring at me.

"Nicely done, chica" Heather congratulated me.

"Now, we just gotta set the trap shut for that boy" Kristen exclaimed.

"That's Jared" I informed them, letting them know that's the boy I'd been pawning over.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Kristen and Heather, I apologize for anything that I may have written to offend you; Forgive me.**

**REVIEW**

**I'm going to try and update by next week but I don't know if it'll work. Writing doesn't come as easy to me anymore, mostly, because I've got the writer's block. Sorry again**

**And REVIEW**


	10. Plans for Jared

**So here's the next chapter! No Jared yet. I had people add this story to favorite stories but only a few reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FYI: have an exam coming up next week. Depending on how I do, you'll get a longer chapter with the date with Jared.**

**YOU can HELP make them longer, regardless of how I do, by writing a REVIEW!**

**QUESTION: What's the best date you've had, give me ideas!**

**QUESTION 2: Song for the date?**

**QUESTION 3: Should I even add songs to my story?**

**REVIEW**

**Ch. 10****: Plan for Jared**

We walked inside and I showed them my room that now had a fainting purple/lavender color on it.

"OHH, Look at what I found" Kristen said excitedly.

"What? Lemme See!" Heather chimed in.

Oh, my gosh. There was a picture of Jared on my study desk. Can you say a blush came on?

"It helps me" I told them hoping they'd drop the subject.

"I'm sure" Heather said in a sarcastic tone.

"It sure doesn't help with studying" Kristen teased me.

"Ha-ha, let's go and see what's happening" I told them. "And then I'll tell you guys something really exciting about kheaterimsten." kheaterimsten was a word that we had invented to describe Jared or any of our crushes and that way, we could talk about them and they wouldn't know we were talking about them.

"I'm hungry" Heather said.

"Let's go out" Kristen seconds her.

"Sure, I think we'll go to Fritillos, it's an Italian Mom& Pop shop. So let's get ready" I told them but as soon the words left my mouth, I regretted them because that meant one thing: Make-Over for me.

**At Fritillo's:**

"Sure, let's get ready and I took the liberty of finding you a perfect outfit for you for now and FRIDAY" Kristen so sincerely delivered her lines.

"And I found the shoes to go with it and also the one for FRIDAY" heather also told me looking all innocent.

"Fine and stop saying FRIDAY like it's a feat. Plus he thinks my name is Kristen so I don't even know what I'm going to do" I said looking at the floor rather than at them.

"Why does he think you're name's Kristen" Kristen asked.

"Well, Kim's such a plain name just like the person but Kristen yells much more spirit and it's only one date because he only goes out with a girl once before breaking up with them. Please don't be mad at me." I looked at Kristen with tears in my eyes.

"How's this: She'll forgive you but you must do what we say for at least until the end of the month" Heather piped in.

"I like this idea much more" Kristen said with a grin.

"Fine, but can we talk about this when we get home" I gave into them.

"No, Seattle" Heather told me.

"Why" I asked confused.

"Let's get in the car and we'll talk then and come on, it's the first thing we tell you to do and you're backing out on us" Kristen gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I gave in once again.

**On the way to Seattle but out of La Push:**

"So tell me why we're here" I finally asked.

"We don't mean to embarrass you but you need to get those eyebrows fixed and then some other things need be waxed" Kristen let me know.

Wow, that wasn't harsh or anything.

"That's it. We're going back now" I was mad now.

"Come on Kim, It'll only get kheaterimsten to take you out for more than one date" Heather backed up Kristen again. Jared vs. myself. I picked Jared.

"Fine" seemed like I was saying that a lot today.

**In Seattle:**

"Now, if you want him to take you out on more than one date: you must do this" Kristen told me in her "I'm in control" voice.

"Sure, but what?" I was confused again. What's new?

"Break up with him first before he breaks up with you" Heather said in a hard voice.

"This way, he's still interested and keeps coming back to you" Kristen finished for Heather.

"then he'll be so hooked that you'll have more than just one date and he'll even ask you to be his girlfriend in about a month" Heather finished for Kristen.

I wanted to believe them but wait...

"Did you two practice this? Because that seems like a practiced speech" I asked them giving them my best look.

"For you, anything" Heather said.

"Group Hug" Kristen said.

**La Push:**

"Let's go to bed now because we're gonna wake you up early tomorrow to get you ready for your date" Heather said.

"Why am I waking up early? I mean I've already been through enough pain for the day" I told them pointing to my face and the entire body.

"You're so naive" was all Kristen said.

"Good night" I said hoping that'll shut them up for at least until tomorrow. I heard a faint cry of a wolf as I descended deep into sleep.

**So here's the next chapter. **

**IDEAS for the DATE?**

**Please don't hate me but It'll work out.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW because it makes my day. **

**I'm having a horrible day because I studied real hard and kept up with my notes from every lecture and still did not make an A so please help turn my day around. I don't have a Hayden to do so for me. Only you guys so do so and REVIEW**

**QUESTION: What's the best date you've had, give me ideas!**

**QUESTION 2: Song for the date?**

**QUESTION 3: Should I even add songs to my story?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Date and Surprise

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you guys gave me. I am greedy I want more.**

**I made this chapter especially long just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEW**

**And please review more than a word or half a sentence. I put a lot of work into this chapter and would love feed back.**

**REVIEW**

**I accept positive criticism**

**REVIEW**

**Hope you like this enough to enjoy**

**REVIEW**

**I have dedicated this chapter to all those who review the last chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**Chapter 10: Date & Dreams**

Afternoon:

I had just gotten back from school and I was rather sad for Jared was not there. What could he possibly be doing? Was he sick? Or is this his way of saying "what the hell was I thinking?" Does this mean that in never get that one date with him that all the other girls do?

Heather and Kristen had picked up on my mood and they knew exactly what to do. They started singing "Gives You Hell" by American Reject on the top of their lungs.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes _

"Forget him" Kristen said with a smile as Heather picked up from there.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Could I do that? Could I just forget Jared? I think that he had told me subtly that I wasn't in his league. Heather revived me from my thoughts by poking my arms. I smiled back them. Kristen started the next verse.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so dense love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

"No boy ever hurts Kim" Kristen said with a mischievous smile and Heather picked up the song.

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
_

"You're right!" Heather responded. "Time to teach that boy a lesson and time to turn these lyrics on to him.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell  
_

"Kim, it's time to make him pay for this distressed self of yours"

"Make him come to you now"

"We're done playing hard to get"

Their voices overlapped. What were they saying?

"Hard to get? There is no getting. That is the problem and I'm willing to take what I can get. I'm not a stalker" was my matter-of-response.

They didn't know how to react to this mood of mine so they continued singing.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong? _

_But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

"We only say this because you're a beautiful, independent, free woman and you deserve better so it's time to move on to better things" Heather stated.

"You know that we love you and wouldn't ever hurt you" Kristen said.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

They were right. I am a free, independent woman. I need to move on and **I can move on and I shall**. Once I figured that out, I started singing too.

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

Both of them picked up on my good mood now and

"You know, there's plenty of fish in the sea, stop going for the goldfish for now it's time to go for the trout" Heather stated.

That earned her a look from Kristen and me.

"Where do you come up with these expressions?" I asked. Instead of answering, she continued the song.

_When you see my face  
hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

The three of us started laughing and finished it together.

_  
When you see my face  
hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell,  
hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

"I can't believe you guys are leaving this evening. I love you guys!" I said because after all, they are all I have.

"Group Hug" Kristen exclaimed.

Just as we were about to, my home phone rang that Heather had to pick up.

"Hello"

"Oh, ok. Give me a minute"

What? Who could it be?

Then she looked at the both of us with a smile and said "Jared wants to speak to a Kristen" using her fingers to quote her name. Before Kristen could reach it, I had already grabbed it.

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"Hi. I was just making sure that we were still on for today" Jared's sweet voice sounded.

I hadn't even had a chance to process that Kristen grabbed the phone from me and answered: "of course, see you later then. Bye" then she just hung up.

"AHHH"

"AHHHH"

"AHHHHH"

We were all so excited about it. "You were worried about nothing dear" Heather hugged me.

"Time to dress you up" Kristen's voice came and I lost the will to go for a second. Just a second because like I said, Jared was worth it.

They had me wear a neon green dress that was knee length. The top covered my breasts well and had the same colored belt tied under them separating my breasts from the stomach.

When I came out wearing it: "Whoa" was Heather's response.

"Someone's looking hot!" Kristen said as was about to uncover the mirror but "wait, you need make-up"

Great. Then she continued to put on light make up with Smokey eyes on me.

"Now you may see" Kristen said as she motioned for Heather to uncover the mirror and Wow. I looked hot.

"I have the perfect shoes to go with that. Yes, they are flat but they'll go perfectly well for a first date" Heather said.

"With Jared, there's only one date" I mumbled.

The shoes were of a lighter color that matched the long silver necklace they had me wearing.

"Now that you are ready and for a date, our mission is accomplished" Heather said.

"I know, I wish we could stay but girl you better give us the details later" Kristen replied.

"Don't you dare cry" Heather gave me a warning. "Don't want to ruin this make-up"

"Bye" this was hard but my dad was honking outside to take the girls to the airport.

Evening:

I was waiting for Jared to show up. I was outside waiting for Jared to show up hoping that he wasn't disgusted by me and was going to come up. About 7 cars had passed down our street now, his wasn't one of them. Is this a joke that his friends bet on to? I looked up at the sky to get the answer and for once, the weather was with me. The sun was up, the sky bright lit, with a low clouds hanging. Jared was half an hour late and I had given up hope and I went inside with the tears rolling down my face and the weather could read my mood again for it had started to pour out of nowhere. My make-up was all ruined and so was my dress from the rain and the tears.

I went inside to see my dad waiting there with a baseball bat but a look at my face and rage filled his eyes. I could tell that the absolute silence of our house was going to be broken for once but before both of us react, a knock sounded.

I jumped up and leaped at the door joyously and pulled it open. Standing there in his sharpest shirt was Jared. "Jared!!!!" I shouted with glee. I wonder what he thinks of me now, why couldn't my make up fix itself.

"Sorry I was late" he said with a boyish grin "… but I had to get you these" before I came and hidden behind his arm he pulled out a bouquet of bright red roses. I gasped a sigh and as I did so my dad walked over slowly behind me and growled

"Ya'll have fun now and nice to meet you Jared" in the most menacing tone I have ever heard him say.

"Bye dad…ummmm anyways….Jared so …..Um how are you?" a sheepishly asked as we walked down the driveway.

"Good" he said calmly. "How are you doing? Was I too late? Are those tears on your face?"

This was cute, no wonder he went out with so many other girls and even after he dumped them, they still pawned over him.

Great. My make up was ruined. Oh, no. "Give me just a second to freshen up" I told him as I went upstairs to my room hoping that I could find a cure for my current state. Now which is a lipstick? As I picked up the long stick that looked like a pencil and went to the mirror, shock was written all over my face. My make-up was all arranged just as Heather and Kristen had done and my dress was also dry. Whoa. Yea, right. I'm a witch so freaky things are bound to happen. But wow. I came downstairs to see him waiting by the door while my dad was giving him a look.

As soon as Jared saw me "ready to go?" Jared asked me.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked as I walked to the door held open by the hot looking Jared there.

"To go see a movie" he replied as he went to the driver's side.

"Does it have a name?" I retorted.

"Yes but you can't know it"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"It's a secret" he grinned at me.

"I shake my fist at you" I said as I gestured the motion at him. I turned to see him looking more at me than at the road.

"Uh...hate to bust your bubble but there's a car coming our way"

"Oh, shit" as he rapidly maneuvered at a red light.

"Sorry about that" came his boyish grin. "It's all your fault and you're fist shaking's fault"

"Sorry" was my sarcastic response to that.

"We're here so are you planning on getting out?" he asked mischievously. And sure enough, when I looked outside we were in front of an old movie theater.

"Well, I was just waiting on you to come open my door. Gosh, is that so hard to ask?" with that remark, I moved to touch the handle and before I could figure out what was happening, he was at the other side of the door and opening it for me.

"Nothing you ask can ever be too hard" he smirked but I could see the intensity of it in his eyes. That's not scary at all. If I wasn't, now I'm one hundred convinced that this is a joke.

"Shall we?" Jared interrupted my thoughts as he held his arm out for me to hold. Is this happening or am I dreaming this because this is one hell of a good dream. Better to go with it.

"We shall!" I smiled. Since this is a dream, nothing I do will embarrass me and I can be whoever I want. Muhaha.

We went inside and started to pay for both of us.

"Wait a minute!!!....I DON'T think so!!!!!" I stated

"What?" he questioned

"I'm paying for my ticket." I demanded.

"No, no that would be ungentlemanly of me…I'll PAY for it" and he unfolded his wallet.

No way, Jose, I'm paying!!!! And I grabbed my purse.

"Fine, we'll go Dutch!" fed up Jared pulled out some money and I started digging through my purse to find a 5 and then I heard the distinctive cling of the cash register.

"I TOLD YOU I WANT TO PAY FOR MY TICKET!!!! Ggrrrr I screamed. "Sorry" he smirked as we walked into the darkened theater.

He took me by the hand to the back of the theater and seated us in the middle. The lights dimmed even more as the movie started and I was really nervous because I had never done this before.

In the middle of it, Jared nudged me to ask "if it doesn't go against you're 'me, woman, independent' thing, what shall I go get for us to eat" He mocked me. OH, no. He did not. I was mad now.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry" I replied in a tone that clearly stated go to hell.

"Well, I'm going to go" with that he just up and left. How could he do that? That hurt. I will not cry and give him the satisfaction. I can cry all I want when I go home. Just not now. Not now.

In the midst of my self-fight, Jared came back with a large popcorn bucket and a teddy bear in his other hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just joking around" he said. "This is a peace offering" He stated as he gave me the bear.

"Forgive me" I looked to see in his eyes that he really was.

"Fine, don't do it again" I said taking the bear. "Let's just watch the movie"

I started to take my hands towards the popcorn only to find his. Embarrassing. I looked up to see his face had a smile that had his whole face glowing. And then it was gone, replaced by a hurt look. I kept looking at him. His emotions were changing fast because now he had a mischievous smile upon his face.

"Thought you weren't hungry" he said taking my hand out but still holding on to it.

"I changed my mind" I said, taking my hand back and reaching for it again but he just held the bucket above my head.

"Humph" I said crossing my arms and Jared did the cutest thing ever. He actually tried to use the bear to ask for forgiveness. He had the bear in his hand that was holding the bucket with one hand and tried to hold my arm with the other. How could I deny him that? I gave in and gave Jared a smile.

After the movie ended, he drove me home. He came to open my door this time before I had to tell him and walked me to the porch.

"I had a great time" He said in a sweet voice.

"Me too" I responded. I really did. He was just what I had imagined him to be and more.

"Could, could we" Jared asked nervously.

"Could we what?" I mocked him. It was so easy to be myself with him. I could actually see something great happening here.

"Could we do this again some time?" He asked.

"What? Stand o n the porch?"

"No"

"Then?"

"Another date, this time a dinner because I want to get to know you better"

"I'll think about it" I stated.

"Oh" Jared looked like a puppy had ran over him. I had to make him feel better and this goes against what I am and what I do but I took his face in my hands and put my lips close to his, waiting for him to fill the gap. We looked into each other's eyes for a while. Oh, my gosh. Does he not want me? How many more ways could I do this wrong?

I was about to pull out but Jared grabbed my arms and gave me a small kiss. When I looked to his face, he had a wonderful smile on his face and the ran over puppy now looked like a kid on Christmas who knows he's going to get exactly what he asked for. I should probably go inside before I let my hormones get to me.

But before I could reach the doorknob, Jared had turned me around and gave me another kiss but this was different from the first. It said "I'm really glad, you're here."

I smiled because now, we were just short of a make-out session but I pulled away. Jared looked hurt but recovered soon, understanding that I had to get home.

Could this day get any better? I thanked God and with the biggest smile.

'There ain't nothing going wrong today' I thought to myself.

"I had a really great time, I'll call you tomorrow, Kristen" Jared said.

Right, I and something not go wrong. That hurt. I have been in school with him for so long and he still doesn't know. I was mad now so I got out of his arms and slammed the door in his face and waited for his truck to leave.

When I came inside, there was no light on except the small one. Where'd dad? I walked into the kitchen hoping that I'll hear Jared's truck leave now and plus I wanted to see what he was doing out there for so long through the window. I went in to see a note on the counter:

"_Staying at work late because I had taken off earlier. Food in fridge. Have a good night's sleep and I'll see you later" _was scrawled in dad's handwriting.

Great. I went to go look outside the window but no Jared was there but I did catch a pair of red eyes. Those are the same ones as from the other day.

Before I had a chance to think about what I was going to do, I heard something drop in the living room. No. no. please doesn't let that thing be here.

But it was and now it was in the kitchen

"Those dogs might've saved you before but not now" he said to me.

What do I do? In charmed, they had spells but the white lighter said that they don't always work. Latin? All of the knowledge that I had acquired was coming to me. Harry Potter used stupefies to freeze people.

"Stupefy" I screamed and he froze. That work but before I could do anything else, there was a huge wolf standing behind the counter. Where did this wolf come from? The wolf took the vampire out ripping it apart. Oh, no. I'm next. NO. I just ran out of the kitchen. I was in the living room and looking behind my shoulders, I turned to see the wolf's eyes and they resembled Jared's so much. If others didn't think I was crazy before, they sure will now. A wolf's killing a vampire in my kitchen and the wolf will probably end up eating me too and I'm thinking about Jared's eyes.

With that, I went upstairs and locked myself in my room closing all the doors and the windows and wishing it all away and hoping that it's all a memory.

**SO? What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW**

**The ending' a bit confusing and it's meant to be. It'll become clear in the later chapters.**

**REVIEW**

**Sorry, the date sucks but I am ashamed to say that I've never been on one so I do not know what it's supposed to be like. Hopefully I do it justice.**

**REVIEW**

**If you haven't already figured it out, yes, Jared's imprinted.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**This is the longest chapter to date so if you want longer chapters in the future as well then**

**REVIEW **

**If there's something you want to see happen, just write it and send it to me. I'll do my best to put it in my story.**

**So REVIEW with all of your great ideas.**

**As promised earlier, I have included a song because you said you like it.**

**If there's another song that you want me to do, just send the lyrics to me and**

**REVIEW**


	12. Training

**AN: so sorry about the long wait. I blame college for it and you should too.**

**I loved the reviews so much. They made my day.**

**So REVIEW**

**Ch. 11: Training**

The next day, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face much like an idiots. But hey, what can I say: you would too if you were just kissed by your crush of some time and not only that, your super major hot crush at that.

"Kim, are you okay?" my dad asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked him confused.

"nothing, it's just that you're normally up before that" he said.

"yes, I just had a good night's sleep and didn't want to get up" I redeemed myself.

"and this wouldn't have anything to do with your date last night? Would it?" he asked me.

He must've seen my blush because he continued: "that tells me that the boy must've treated you right after making you cry."

I love my dad sometime. Emphasis on the sometimes. How can he say that about Jared making me cry? I suppose that he did what he did only because he loves me. _(AN: he implies to both Jared and her dad) _

"he treated me just fine, dad" I told him.

"Good, breakfast's in the kitchen" he informed me. "don't look surprised. Yes, I can cook"

I laughed at that and walked into the kitchen to see everything was still in order. Now that was just odd because of the vampire attack last night. Maybe dad cleaned it up.

"hey, dad! Did you clean up the kitchen?" I asked him hoping to get a yes and claim my sainity.

"no. why did I mess some of your order?" he joked with me.

"no" was my simple reply. How could this possibly be? I need to call that whitelighter and demand some explanation for this. Maybe after dad leaves the house to go to work even on as Saturday. Not sooner had I thought it, my dad called out: "I'm leaving. Lock the doors and I don't want that boy over" he said in a stern voice.

I blushed heavily but I doubt that you could tell because I was of a darker color.

As soon as he left, I decided to call that whitelighter the way that the charmed ones did in that show. But I didn't even know her name. great. Just great. I wonder if Harry Potter would work again, I mean like in the first book, when he didn't want a haircut and his aunt gave him one. Then, he willed it to grow back. So I tried calling out to her through willing myself. I gave up after 10 minutes and just got the breakfast and went to go sit up in my room to draw something out. But when I got to the living room, there was someone sitting on the couch.

"Ahh….who are you?" I asked.

"Sibel, your whitelighter" she said.

She thinks that she can come over to my house and scare me and pretend that she owns it and sit on my couch without asking for permission. How dare she? She left me to defend for myself yesterday when a vampire was attacking me. No can do.

"and where were you 10 minutes ago? Better question being: where were you last night and two nights ago when I was being killed" I asked in a voice that could frighten a marine. And that's saying something.

"chill, you didn't die. You had to figure some of the ropes for yourself, you know" she replied in a calm voice.

"figure out of the ropes? The ropes? It's a good thing that I am intellectual enough to apply some of the knowledge I've acquired throughout my life" I said in a tone while staring daggers into her eyes.

"yes. You needed that. It only makes you stronger." She was rather calm. "Now to work on your physical state and while we work on that, go ahead and ask the questions." As soon as she finished, she punched me.

If her punch was surprising for me, then me being able to defend myself and punching her back was Whoa for me.

"buffy?" was all I said asking if I was also some kind of a Buffy hybrid too?

She understood what I was saying because she replied that "your mom gave up all of her powers for you and she was about one of the most powerful ones we've had. One way of being powerful that you would understand is that she was better than the 3 charmed sisters combined. Of course, then she had to go and die."

How the hell could she do that? I punched her hard and knocked her around enough to make her pass out for about five minutes. When she came too, "you might hate me but I want you to use that hatred when that vampire comes to attack you. I don't hate you and I respected your mother like my own because she was the only one who treated me nicely and appreciated my way of teaching my charges well. She especially wanted asked me to be your whitelighter. Use that hatred. I don't use the traditional way of teaching but a different one. With you, you get your power out of hatred."

That just makes me sad and I was about to cry but no, I will not let her see my tears.

"then don't. and see what I'm talking about" was what Sibel said. Was I talking out loud? I must've had the most confused look on my face because she nodded knowing what I was up to. How did she know what I was up to? Life to find out, right now I need to clean up because looks like we spent the entire day practicing. Great.

"how do I clean this up and where did the time go?" I asked her.

"Telekenisis and you were having a little too much fun defending yourself and trying to kill me" she said with a smile. I had a funny feeling that we were going to be great friends. Great friends who had a love-hate relationship.

"Telekensis? Hmm.. interesting" was all I said till I pointed my hand to the couch and just moved it around a bit and the couch moved much like in Matilda.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"of course, you will and we will practice more because I know you want to keep that boyfriend of yours during the week so we will only practice during the weekend" She said with a smirk.

"how'd you know abut Jared?" I asked her but as soon as the words left my mouth, she orbed out. That just made me laugh.

The next day went about the same and I was so exhausted from practice that I just passed out both days

On Monday:

"bye kim" my dad called out to me. "need a ride to school?"

"no. I'll just walk there" I told him while I was getting ready.

When I walked out, I saw a truck in the driveway, not just a truck, Jared's truck.

"need a ride, Kristen?" he asked me.

I was just blown away.

**AN: so what do you think? Can you see foreshadowing in there? **

**REVIEW**

**I'll try to update faster next time. Sorry about the long wait. Sorry for that.**

**REVIEW**


	13. Stacey or Jared?

**AN: am so sorry for the forever late update. I took Summer school and it has taken over my life. And before that was the regular semester. Don't hate me. Review.**

**Because of my late updates, am not sure if I should continue or not but I will do what you want me to do!**

**Also on a different note: my best friends' Edward proposed to her.**

**REVIEW**

_WLGYLCh11_

_Previously:_

"_Need a ride, Kristen?" he asked me._

_I was just blown away._

**WLGYL Ch. 12**

He could call me whatever name he wanted as long as I got to ride with him. No, I cannot let him do that. I have to be strong for myself and say no. I mean, come on, Kim. He doesn't even know your real name and just wait till he finds out that you're a witch. That is not a good combination. Plus, he's only being nice to me until lunch time and then I'm just going to be another girl that he's dumped. No. I am better than that. I deserve better.

WOW. If I knew being a witch would've made me more confident, I would've listened to mom more.

I refuse to be just another name on his long list of past girlfriends. I am not going to get in that rain. I am not.

"You okay there? You look a little lost in your thoughts" he asked me.

"Oh, huh?" I was so in my thoughts that I'd forgotten what he has originally asked me.

"I asked if you needed a ride" He asked me again with that same smile.

"Umm…No. I'm good" I said with confidence. Though there was still that internal battle of Jared vs. Me. And Damn it to hell if I wouldn't pick myself.

"Are you sure? It's pouring out and you look like you're freezing" He tried to bargain with me but it sounded more like a plea.

But he was right. I wouldn't want to freeze to death, right? My crushing over the top on Jared side argued but then I came to my senses.

I'm a witch, I can just do some spell and not be cold anymore, my sane side argued.

Yes, but I don't know the spell yet, the crushing over the top on Jared side won.

"You're right. And Thanks" with that I got in his truck before sanity could overtake me.

Jared looked as happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"So did you have a good night?" He tried to make conversation. Keyword, tried.

I was suddenly reminded of the Vampire in my house and the beautiful handsome wolf last night. Did I just think handsome wolf. WOW.

"Handsome wolf, huh? So did you have good dreams about said wolf?"

Was I thinking out loud? I wonder just how much he heard.

"Nothing much, just that you dreamt about a handsome wolf" Jared teased me.

"Time to filter these thoughts" I tried to laugh it off earning myself one of Jared's smiles that reserved for when he's really happy. Wonder why that is.

We walked to school together and all eyes were on us. Why would they not be in such a small school?

Jared walked me to my locker and waited until I got my stuff out and then walked me to my first class. What is going on with him? And when did I get that exciting? But I knew the answer to that question: since I became a witch.

When I walked into the class, the cheerleaders came over and asked me how my weekend was. This was new because usually they didn't even notice me but now to ask this. Hmm…wonder what's up with that. OH yea, Jared!

"It was fine. You guys?" I asked playing the innocent.

"Don't be so innocent. Stay away from Jared." The head cheerleader, Stacey told me in a stern voice.

"Hmm…" I chuckled.

Stacey must've thought that I'd back out because I'm Kim, the one who usually does what she's told but I will not let her rule me.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked me rudely. "You know that I can easily destroy you"

"it means whatever you want it to mean but if I were you, I'd cover up a little so guys don't call me a whore who's slept with everyone in the entire athletic department" I smirked at her.

She took to punching but I guess my practice with Sibel must've been good because I caught her hand before it attached to my face.

"You better watch it" I gave her a little warning.

I think I might've scared her little because she backed away shocked. The teacher came in that moment and started teaching which put an end to the entire drama that the entire class had just witnessed. I saw Quil and Embry applauding silently and giving me thumbs up while mouthing: Way to go.

I smiled. But now I was in another predicament: show Stacey down or get dumped by Jared. Hmm...Which to choose.

**AN: She will choose what you want her to. So like it or should I stop the story altogether. Give me 5 votes one way or another and I'll follow that.**

**SO sorry again for not writing: Summer School has taken over my life literally. In case you're wondering, it is a bad idea to take 2 summer courses making total of 7 credit hours. Bad idea.**

**But do vote on should I continue this story or not and REVIEW!**

**They are the only thing that make me keep going!!**


End file.
